Shalranna
Shalranna was the Wookiee co-pilot and eventually best friend of CJ Morgan during the waning years of the Galactic Civil War and into the time of the New Republic and Galactic Alliance. Having been rescued by Morgan following his capture by the Imperials, Shalranna swore a life debt to CJ that eventually extended to her husband and children. Shalranna's full name, Shalrannawarr translated from Shyriiwook to Basic as "Stormy Forest Hunter". History Early Life Shalranna was born on Kashyyyk in 179 BBY to the Wookiee parents, Isshaddik and Dewlannamapia. He had several siblings, including the Wookiee Utchakkaloch. In 20 BBY, Isshaddik was exiled from Kashyyyk for a crime he committed. Shalranna's mother, Dewlanna followed Isshaddik into exile, leaving the couples children behind. Shalranna attempted to go after his parents, but lost them when they joined the crew of the ship, Trader's Luck. Shalranna would make his way across the Outer Rim territories, befriending many individuals while working in the fringes of the galaxy. Eventually, Shalranna met and partnered with the mercenary Gyles Reddman. Together, the two joined the mercenary group known as the Sand Tigers. As a Tiger, Shalranna began working on contracts for the Alliance to Restore the Republic, with Gyles as his constant teammate. During his time with the Tigers, Shalranna also met and formed a friendship with the quiet Selene S'tal. Later Life Appearance and Personality RPG D6 Stats Type: Wookiee Warrior DEXTERITY 2D+2 Blaster 4D, Bowcaster 6D+1, Dodge 6D, Melee Combat 6D, Vehicle Blasters 4D+2 KNOWLEDGE 2D Alien Species 4D+1, Cultures 3D, Intimidation 6D, Languages 4D, Streetwise 4D+1, Survival 6D MECHANICAL 3D Astrogation 4D, Beast Riding 5D, Space Transports 7D, Starship Gunnery 3D+2, Starship Shields 5D+2 PERCEPTION 2D Bargain 4D, Command 4D, Search 5D, Sneak 5D+2 STRENGTH 5D Brawling 7D, Climbing/Jumping 9D, Lifting 7D, Stamina 6D TECHNICAL 3D+1 Bowcaster Repair 5D, Demolitions 5D, First Aid 4D+2, Space Transport Repair 5D, Starship Gunnery Repair 4D+1 Special Abilities: Berserker Rage: If a wookiee becomes enraged (the character must believe himself or those to whom he has pledged a life debt to be in immediate, deadly danger) the character gets a +2D bonus to Strength for the purposes of causing damage while brawling (the character's brawling skill is not increased). The character also suffers a -2D penalty to all non-Strength attribute and skill checks (minimum 1D). When trying to calm down from a berserker rage while enemies are still present, the Wookiee must make a Moderate Perception total. The Wookiee rolls a minimum of 1D for the check (therefore, while most Wookiees are engaged, they will normally have to roll a 6 with their Wild Die to be able to calm down). Please note that this penalty applies to enemies. After all enemies have been eliminated, the character must only make an Easy Perception total (with no penalty) to calm down. Wookiee player characters must be careful when using Force Points while in berserker rage. Since the rage is clearly based on anger and aggression, using Force Points will almost always lead to the character getting a Dark Side Point. The use of the Force Point must be wholly justified not to incur a Dark Side Point. Climbing Claws: Wookiees have retractable climbing claws which are used for climbing only. They add +2D to their climbing skill while using the skills. Any Wookieee who intentionally uses his claws in hand-to-hand combat is automatically considered dishonorable by other members of his species, possibly to be hunted down - regardless of the circumstances. Story Factors: Honor: Wookiees are honor-bound. They are fierce warriors with a great deal of pride and they can be rage-driven, cruel, and unfair - but they have a code of honor. They do not betray their species - individually or as a whole. They do not betray their friends or desert them. They may break the "law," but never their code. The Wookiees Code of Honor is as stringent as it is ancient. Language: Wookiees cannot speak Basic, but they all understand it. Nearly always, they have a close friend who they travel with who can interpret for them...though a Wookiee's intent is seldom misunderstood. Enslaved: Prior to the defeat of the Empire, almost all Wookiees were enslaved by the Empire, and there was a substantial bounty for the capture of "free" Wookiees. Reputation: Wookiees are widely regarded as fierce savages with short tempers. Most people will go out of their way not to enrage a Wookiee. Move: 11 Force Points: 2 Dark Side Points: 0 Character Points: 18 Equipment: T-21 repeating Blaster Rifle (6D), Comlink, Bowcaster (4D). Category:Characters Category:Non-Player Characters